Thalico Mini SongFics
by MidnightRose24
Summary: A collection of mini song-fics for Thalico. *Discontinued for being horrible. Will not be rewritten.*
1. Songs 1 Through 10

**WARNING: This story is complete shit and you shouldn't expect anything good from it.**

**NOTE: This story is now discontinued. Thank you to those of you who did review it.**

**Love Just Is by Hilary Duff**

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense, what can you do_

_So I won't try makin' sense of you_

Nico and Thalia knew better than most people that nothing is what it seems- pretty much every demigod did. Whether it be in your life or in your dreams, it was rare that anything was in its true form. Because of that, looks could be deceiving.

Oh yeah. Looks could be deceiving.

When Thalia had seen Nico for the first time since he had turned sixteen, she had thought that he had turned arrogant and full of himself.

Nico's first thoughts had been that all the huntresses were annoying and weren't welcome around him because of the memories of his sister that were stirred up. His second thought had been that Thalia had even more attitude than before, which he hadn't thought was possible up until that moment.

Gods were they wrong!

It didn't really make sense how their feelings for each other had changed so much during the short time that Thalia and the rest of the huntresses have visited camp, but what can you do? So they didn't try to make sense of it, they just enjoyed each other.

**Metamorphosis by Hilary Duff**

_Metamorphosis_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I'm going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss_

_Come on, I insist_

_I'll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

Thalia didn't exactly know what was going on with her, but she couldn't…resist Nico. She couldn't resist his long, messy black hair, his intriguing brown eyes, and his well formed muscles. It wasn't like her. It wasn't like her at all. It was probably just hormones.

But she couldn't care about that right now because she wanted something more than anything else: a kiss from Nico. She would insist on it until she got it.

She was going to be something new, something other than a huntress; she was going to be a teenager. It was something that she didn't really get to do.

And she was going to start being a teenager by getting that kiss from Nico.

**Rush by Aly and AJ **

_Pulling you in_

_Spinning you 'round_

_Lifting your feet _

_Right off the ground_

_You can't believe _

_It's happening now_

She was being pulled into his trap. He was spinning her around and lifting her off her feet so quickly it was unbelievable.

She hadn't meant for it to happen so quickly. She hadn't meant to step into his trap so freely. But she still had.

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, was falling in love with Nico Di Angelo.

**Something More by Aly and AJ**

_And I remember_

_The night you said let's go for_

_A ride- I didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be- more_ _than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before_

_We would be something more_

Thalia remembered the day that Nico said they should go for a ride, like it was yesterday. It was a spur of the moment thing. They had gone all over the place that night- to Target, the mall, any store that looked like it had something good in it.

She remembered some of the stuff in the stores and most of the jokes, but that wasn't what stuck out in her mind. What stuck out was what they did in the car.

She remembered sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, the feeling of his tongue touching hers.

If this was how their rides were going to end, then she would go on every single one.

**Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful? _

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Thalia didn't know what Nico was after. His motives changed too many times for her to keep up. He was always finding new things to do. But that was part of what made him so beautiful.

If she could survive the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster?

She wasn't sure, but she was starting to think that she would have to find out.

**Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson**

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_I used to be scared of _

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

_With no one to talk and _

_No one to hole me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh I need you here_

Thalia used to be scared of letting someone in; it was _another_ opportunity to get hurt. It was one the main reasons why she joined the huntresses. Well, that and she didn't want to be the child of the prophecy.

But she was getting lonely, just being on her own.

She was one of the strongest girls you'd ever meet, but she wasn't always so strong. She was human for gods' sake- well, half human. She wanted someone to talk to and to understand her and to hold her.

And she knew someone who could do all of that: Nico Di Angelo. He was what she needed.

**You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

Nico broke through all of Thalia's confusion about love. He was fairly new to this as well, but he still managed to pass all he knew about it, down to Thalia.

They had many ups and downs in their relationship, from the times they could let loose and hang out to the times that they were under so much stress that they took it out on each other. There had been many hard times, but neither of them took the east way out; they stayed together through it all.

I guess you could say that they saw what nobody else could see: they saw each other for who they were.

**Permanent December by Miley Cyrus**

_It's been like a permanent December_

_So much colder than I can remember_

_When I get you back this time I swear that I won't,_

_Won't ever let you go, won't let you go,_

_No won't let you go, go go go_

_Won't ever let you go no, go go go no no no no_

Life was so much colder than she could remember. It was like a permanent December to her, when she didn't have him.

When she got him back, she wouldn't ever let him go. She had been stupid to let him go, before.

She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

**A/N: Sorry about the old songs, but they fit so whatever. I'll put newer songs in the next chapter. Review, you know you want a blue cookie. :]**


	2. Songs 11 Through 20

**Stay by Miley Cyrus**

_I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one could take your place_

_It gets harder every day_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way, but I'm comin' home_

_I'll be comin' home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay_

She loved him more than before, if that was even possible. If she didn't see his face today or tomorrow, it wouldn't matter. Nothing could change. And nobody could ever take Nico's place.

It got harder every day. She missed him so much. She wanted to hear from him. She wanted to hear him say that he loved her even more than before.

She was sorry that she had to go on a quest without him, but it had to be done. She would be okay. She would be going home soon.

And if he asked her to stay with him, she would stay.

**Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade **

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Nico felt like tonight was the night that he was going to fall back in love with Thalia. They had had their problems, but he still had feelings for her and he was pretty sure that she felt the same way.

If everything goes okay tonight, they would get back together and be happy in each other's arms once again.

If it didn't go okay then Nico wouldn't ever feel like this again. He wouldn't ever know what this type of love feels like. He wouldn't ever have another girlfriend like Thalia.

It was impossible to find someone like her. Impossible.

**Looking Up by Paramore**

_Things are looking up  
Oh, finally  
I thought I'd never see the day  
When you'd smile at me_

Things were going well for Thalia. Finally. She was getting good grades in school, had tons of friends, succeeded on quests, and got over the fact that she wasn't in the hunt anymore. Everything was falling into place and she loved it.

Then the one thing that she thought would never happen- happened. Nico Di Angelo had smiled at her, the way she only dreamed of, and then he had kissed her.

Things were finally looking up for Thalia. And she loved every bit of it.

**Misguided Ghosts by Paramore**

_I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back  
Don't try to follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See, I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe_

Nico was going away for while. He was going to search for answers to his questions about his past. He may not find all of the answers, but he was determined to find some.

He held Thalia tightly, "Don't try to follow me no matter what," he was only telling her this so she wouldn't risk her life just for his when he might not even need help, "I'll be okay."

She looked up, her electric blue eyes shining with tears, "You'll be all by yourself, what if there are too many monsters at one time? You better call for help and don't you dare do anything stupid, Dead Boy."

"I promise," he assured her, "I'll be home soon."

And with that, he kissed her goodbye and shadow traveled away.

He wasn't sure that he wanted to live at Camp Half-Blood all year long, so he needed to find somewhere to stay during the rest of the year. He was going to find his place, even if it wasn't the place where, at the moment, he felt safe.

**Where the Lines Overlap by Paramore**

_No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but oh we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us_

Thalia and Nico didn't think that anyone was as lucky as them. They aren't even close to the end of their lives or relationship (as far as they knew) and they had already won- at least in their minds.

They were happily engaged and their wedding was only a few weeks away. Everything they needed- insurance, their house, etc. - was all taken care of. Their honeymoon was also taken care of, but Nico was keeping where they were going a secret. Never the less, Thalia was excited.

Yep, no one was as lucky as they were.

**Need you Now by Lady Antebellum**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._

Thalia looked up at the clock. She was sitting in her apartment, all alone. She needed him. Right now.

She told him that she wouldn't call, but now…now she's thinking differently. She's losing control and she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how she can do without him. She had come to realize how much she relied on him.

She looked down at the phone. It was just ten digits. That's all she needed to dial and then he would pick up- hopefully- and then she would be okay.

But he was wrong. In their argument he was wrong. Wait; in her mind, he was wrong. What if she was wrong and he was right? Did it even matter? Was it really worth it?

She swallowed her pride and dialed those ten digits she had memorized a long time ago.

**Our Kind of Love by Lady Antebellum**

_I love the way that you were up for anything  
Never worried 'bout what people say  
That's right, oh that's right  
What we got is_

Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love  
Mm that's our kind of love

Thalia loved the way that Nico was up for anything. He never worried about what people thought. If he looked weird while doing something, he didn't care- he was going to be himself.

So she did the same. She didn't care what people thought about her- she hadn't before- and she felt like, if you didn't care about everybody's judgment, you would be a lot happier.

In a way, Thalia and Nico's love what just like driving on an open highway. They never knew what they were going to find and they never really knew what they were going to do next- they weren't planners, they figured everything out as they went.

They were just two kids trying to live it up. And that was their kind of love.

**Ready to Love Again by Lady Antebellum**

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again_

She was ready to feel now. She wasn't going to be afraid of getting hurt because she wasn't going to think about it right now. It was time to move on now and she wasn't going to let her fears get in the way.

She was ready to love again. So that's what she was going to do. She was going to love. To be more exact; she was going to love Nico Di Angelo.

**Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park**

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

When his time came, Nico wanted Thalia to forget all of the wrong that he had done. He wanted her help in leaving behind reasons for him to be missed. He wanted her help in doing the best that he could in life.

He didn't want her to resent him. When she was feeling empty, he wanted her to think of him and feel a little bit of hope.

He wanted her to leave out all the rest.

**Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park**

_In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay_

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

There were cards and even flowers (most likely from the Demeter cabin and maybe the Aphrodite cabin) on Nico's window sill and in front of Nico's cabin door. They were pleading for him to stay at camp, to not leave.

But beginnings aren't always simple. He, of all people, should know that. His beginning was the opposite of simple.

He looked down at the picture of him and Thalia- they were smiling and holding each other down near Fireworks Beach- before stuffing it into his bag.

He was going to have to say goodbye. It was the only way.

**A/N: Yay! More recent songs! Ha-ha. I just had a cheeseburger for dinner. My daddy (yes I still say daddy, get over it) barbecued it. It was like cheeseburger heaven in my mouth. :D What did you guys have for dinner (or whatever meal you had last)? Tell me in your review. :] You'll get a blue cookie for dessert. Also, if you have any song suggestions, tell me and I may just write it. Thanks!**


	3. Songs 21 Through 30

**Thinking of You by Katy Perry**

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

When Thalia was with Jake she wasn't ever really thinking of him- she was thinking of Nico. How could she have been so stupid as to let him go?

She wondered what Nico would do if he were the one spending the night, instead of Jake. Would they sit around watching movies, eating whatever they felt like? Would Nico get bored, as usual, and then decide that they were going to go somewhere some-what interesting? She didn't know, but she would always daydream about it. She would make up adventures that they would have- isn't that what everyone does? -and then she would feel just the tiniest bit better.

She looked over at Jake and felt this sudden urge to be looking into Nico's eyes. Even if they weren't filled with love, she wanted to see those deep brown eyes again, instead of Jake's boring, bland, brown eyes. He didn't have any emotion in them. Why was Thalia even with him? It was revolting.

She turned away from Jake, wishing that Nico would burst through her front door, pick her up bridal-style and carry her away so they could be together again.

She wouldn't make any more mistakes. She would leave Jake- one of her biggest mistakes- and be with Nico again.

She would fix all of her mistakes because it was in Nico's eyes that she wanted to stay.

**Halo by Beyonce**

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Everywhere Thalia looked, she was surrounded by Nico's embrace. And she loved it.

She could clearly see his halo, even if other people couldn't.

She knew he was her saving grace and she made sure he knew it too.

He was everything she needed and more. It was written all over his face.

Thalia could feel his halo wherever she went. It gave her comfort.

She prayed that it would never fade away.

**Sweet Dreams by Beyonce**

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain...  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

Nico would tattoo Thalia's name across his heart. Not literally, of course. He would tattoo it emotionally. If he did, it would remain there forever. That's what he wanted.

After he tattooed her name to his heart, he realized that not even death could truly make them part. They would always be together mentally as well as emotionally.

"What kind of dream is this?" Nico thought.

He decided that it was the sweetest dream he could have.

**Meet Me Halfway by the Black Eyed Peas**

_Meet me halfway, right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further than this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

Thalia would wait at the borderline. She would wait, at the halfway mark, for Nico. She would look out night and day.

She had taken her heart to the limit and she wasn't going to push it any further. It was up to Nico now to make the effort if he truly cared.

She wanted him so badly- it was her only wish.

Not long after she started waiting, she got her wish.

**I Gotta Feelin' by the Black Eyed Peas**

_Tonight's the night (Hey!)  
Let's live it up (Let's live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)_

Tonight was the night that Nico and Thalia got together exactly a year ago. They had a feeling that it was going to be a good night.

They were going to live it up. Not by getting drunk and making a fool out of themselves, but by doing something new, something fun.

They had the money, so they were goin' spend it up.

Disney World better look out cause Thalia and Nico were comin' through.

**Two is Better than One by Boys like Girls**

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

Before Nico fell in love with Thalia, he thought that the whole "two is better than one" quote was bullshit. But that was changing.

Nico remembered every look upon Thalia's face. Over the months that they had been together, he had become quite good at reading her facial expressions and knowing what to say and when to say it.

He could always remember the way she rolls her eyes because she did that often. He could also remember how she tasted because making out was another thing that they did quite often. She made it hard for him to breathe- she always had made it hard for him to breathe. She was just so…breathtaking.

When Nico closed his eyes, and drifted away during a rough time, he would think of Thalia and everything would be okay.

He finally believed that two was better than one.

**Pretty Girl by Sugarcult **

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

It was the way that he made her feel. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl, a good person, a smart person, a loving person.

It was the way he kissed her. He would hold her tightly and he would have so much passion when he kissed her.

It was the way that he made her fall in love with him. He didn't play games with her heart. He loved her and it was that simple.

It was all of those things, and more, that made being with Nico the best thing that ever happened to Thalia.

**Love the Way You Lie by Eminem Feat. Rihanna**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Was he really just going to stand there and watch her burn?

Fine, she liked the way it hurt.

Was he just going to stand there and hear her cry?

That was fine, too.

Oddly enough, she loved it. She loved the way he lied.

**Nothing on You by B.O.B Feat. Bruno Mars**

_Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'cause they got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby (Yeah...)  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)_

There were plenty of beautiful girls all over the world, but they didn't mean much to Nico. He _could _be chasing them, looking for something new, but he didn't want to- his time would be wasted. So would theirs.

Thalia shouldn't be worried. They could say hi to him all they wanted, they could try whatever they like, but it wouldn't work.

They had nothing on her.

**Magic by B.O.B**

_I got the magic in me  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic_

Nico had the magic in him. As awkward or weird as that may sound, it was true- at least to most girls at Camp Half-Blood.

He had magic with a lot of things: humor, fighting, leading…kissing. Yeah, that was the one that the girls liked the best.

But there could only be one person that was lucky enough to get some of that magic.

Thalia was one lucky girl.

**Yay! A new chapter! Ha-ha. Okay, I've been obsessed with "Love the Way You Lie" lately so I just decided to put it in here. I hope you don't mind. xD Also, I know that the "Magic" one was kind of awkward. I don't want Nico to sound like a man-whore, but I'm listening to that song so I thought I'd give it a shot- and hey, it kind of worked, huh? Also, who else loves Disney world? I've been twice; it's amazing! :] So press the pretty button and tell me what you're thinking (even if it's not related to anything. Randomness is good. :] ).**


	4. Songs 31 Through 40

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Thalia's shadow was the only one that walked beside her. The only thing that Thalia could hear was her heart.

Nico's shadow was the only one that walked beside him. He could only hear his heart beating, and nothing more. He was all alone.

Sometimes they both wished that they had someone to walk beside them.

Until then, they would have to walk alone.

**Wake Me up When September Ends by Green Day**

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

It was raining- correction, pouring- _again_. Thalia's mood always affected the weather harshly when she was in a bad mood (obviously, it's been like that for all of Zeus' kids).

It seemed as if the rain was falling from the stars- if you know what I mean.

Thalia was drenched in her pain once more.

"_He's dead,"_ she thought, _"He's never coming back. He's dead."_

In her mind the words played over and over again. She couldn't believe it.

Now that he was gone, she would have to become herself again and move on with her life. It would be tough, but she could do it- just not right now. She'll do it after she snaps out of her shock and numbness.

Just wake her up when September ends and she should be ready.

**I'd Lie by Taylor Swift **

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Thalia could answer almost every question about Nico, and she would be right. Start off with the easiest- what's his favorite color? Obviously, black. It was one of the many similarities that they shared.

Ask her another question- what does he love to do when he's bored? He loved to argue. It may sound negative, but it usually ended up in them lying on the ground, clutching their stomachs, having a laughing fit.

And another question- when was he born? December 17th.

The next question- what was his sister like? She was beautiful- of course, that was an opinion, but if you asked Nico, he would say Thalia's answer is perfect.

And yet, another question- who's eyes did he inherit? His fathers, but Nico's eyes probably show more emotions than Hades' do.

The final question- does she love him? The answer you're going to get is no. But know this, she's lying.

**Crazier by Taylor Swift**

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

"I'm going to shock the hell out of you," I threatened.

"How ironic," Nico grinned.

"Don't do it, Nico. I'm serious. Don't do it."

Too late.

Nico grabbed me around the waist, picked me up, and spun me around. I couldn't help it- I started laughing hysterically. It was so unusual for both of us to be acting like this. But hey, love makes you do some pretty unusual things sometimes.

He finally set me down and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to him.

I took advantage and shocked him. What? I couldn't just stop acting like myself- even if I were in love.

"Ow," Nico complained, but a second later he started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

I suddenly got the feeling that I was lost in his eyes- I blame my cheesiness on the Aphrodite cabin.

I brushed my fingers through Nico's hair- it was amazingly soft- one of the things that girls loved the most about him- besides his muscles.

"I love you, you know that?" He smiled.

I smiled back at him, "I know, Dead Boy. I love you, too."

His lips met mine and it was suddenly hard to breathe. Damn, he made me crazier.

**Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift **

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He was the reason for the teardrops on her guitar. He was the reason that it rained more than usual.

He was the thing that made her wish on wishing stars. He was the song that she sang in her car. She wasn't sure why she did either of those things, but she did.

And it was all because of that damn, moody, ignorant, beautiful, witty, caring, amazing son of Hades.

Damn him.

**Our Song by Taylor Swift **

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Thalia and Nico's song wasn't one that you could play on the radio. It was the sound of his cabin door closing when Nico would sneak out late at night, just to be with Thalia. It was the sound of them talking on the phone late at night- quietly and a little slower than usual because they didn't want to get caught. Their song was the way they made each other laugh.

Their song was many different events put together. It was a beautiful melody. And every night- while they were sacrificing a portion of their food- they'd pray for Aphrodite to play it again.

**I'm Only me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift**

_Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me._

Thalia and Nico were just a city girl and boy living one crazy world, trying to figure out what is and isn't true. They stuck together through it all. And, though it all, they were themselves around each other.

Thalia didn't try to hide her tears when they went back to where her mother had previously lived- it was abandoned and everything looked the same as it had when Thalia still lived there.

Nico didn't keep secrets from Thalia, about his past, when he went looking for answers.

Both of them confided their deepest fears in each other.

Through it all, nobody got Thalia like Nico did and nobody got Nico like Thalia did. They knew everything about each other. They told each other that they couldn't live without the other. They told each other that they were in love.

And that was the truth.

**Fearless by Taylor Swift**

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Thalia didn't know how it could get any better than this. It probably couldn't.

Nico took her hand and dragged her, head first, into one crazy, unpredictable love- otherwise known as their relationship.

She didn't know why, but with him, she would dance with him in her best dress- her only dress- during one of her father's thunderstorms.

With Nico, she felt fearless.

**The Way I loved You by Taylor Swift**

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

I have a great boyfriend, he's great. So why am I not happy? I know. It's because I miss _him_.

I miss screaming and fighting with him. I miss kissing him in the rain.

I looked over at the clock- 2am. I curse him name in Greek- he deserves a lot more than me just cursing his name, but there isn't much that I can do right now.

When I was with him I acted insane. It was so stupid. It was the way I loved him- breaking down and coming undone. It was like being on a rollercoaster. It was a huge rush.

While our relationship was far from perfect, he had taught me so much and I missed all of the good times.

Until I got together with him, I never knew that I could feel so much.

I stood up, not needing to take anything with me- shocking people doesn't require me to carry anything around, it's natural. I was going to get my revenge- like I said, that son of Hades deserved a lot more than me cursing his name.

I had it all planned out, and it would've worked too- if only I hadn't ended up back in his arms.

I could always get my revenge later, but for now, I was going to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

Thalia sat down, leaning her back against the wall, and waited for her Romeo to come and take her away to somewhere where they could be alone.

Wondering who her Romeo is? It's Nico Di Angelo.

Want to hear something even more shocking? For the first time in her life, Thalia was playing the part of a princess. She had never wanted to be a princess in her life- not even when she was a little girl. But here she was, waiting for her prince to come and sweep her off her feet, to take her to a secret place. It was so unpredictable.

In case you're wondering, she isn't blindly waiting, hoping that he'll show up unexpectedly. She had sent him an S.O.S text telling him that she was sick of people telling her how she should feel.

Their love was difficult, but it was real- realer than most "loves" now and days. They weren't afraid of much because they knew that they would, eventually, make it out of this mess.

It may sound a lot like the romances you see everywhere you go, but theirs was, indeed, different. It wasn't something you could duplicate. It was their love story and no one else's.

**A/N: Whoa. Taylor Swift overload! If you don't like her, I hope you forgive me. Her songs fit the story. xD**

**In "I'd Lie" I just made December 17****th**** Nico's birthday because the song says "the seventeenth" and I love December- who doesn't?- and it's Thalia's, as well as my (New Years Eve baby! :D ), birthday month.**

**Sorry for the lack of update, but I have been super busy with school, horse-back riding, and soccer. I hope you forgive me for that too. **

**You know what else I'm hoping for? Some food. I think I'm going to get some right now. Ha-ha. :]**

**Also, Jules, you know I updated this just for you. :] Hee-hee. **


End file.
